


After a Shogi Match

by Aeshiryzen



Series: dump_fic [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshiryzen/pseuds/Aeshiryzen
Summary: Where Daichi and Tetsurou argues at the smallest thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just writing some random scene

“Tell me again why are we having another Harry Potter marathon?” Tetsurou whimpers while stretching his legs.

“Because I won?” Daichi deadpan, cocking his right eyebrow as like stating the obvious reason why they are here in Daichi’s house sprawled in the living room in front of the television rewatching the infamous movie about an orphan boy and his very long journey on becoming a strong wizard destined to defeat the dark lord. 

“Dude, you practically cheated?” Kuroo protested, still feeling sour in losing the round of shogi they had hours ago?

“I didn’t! It’s your fault that you used the same tricks from our last match.”

“And you little fucker had to memorize that and study to counter them.”

“Yeah, I did.” Daichi admitted rather proudly. After being sore at losing from their last match, he made sure to win their next shogi match and spent many of his waking ours looking for ways to counter those moves.

“I know that you had always been a fox, but I didn’t know you will be this threatened of my genius tactics to actually do some over preparations to actually beat me.”

“How is that cheating?”

“That’s cheating! You shouldn’t think of counter after the game. You should do it during the game. Shogi is a war, you know, you should be able to adapt on the situation at hand and test your adaptability with the opponent’s movements. If you have pre-planned counters, wouldn’t that be unfair?” Kuroo explained, and once again, Daichi was left wondering the rationality of how Kuroo Tetsurou’s mind truly works, because right now, he confused as hell to understand the other teen’s reasoning. 

“That doesn’t make sense. If my way was cheating, then the same can be said with you. You’re the one who always tries to look some new pattern of attacks and use it on me. You are doing some preparations yourself too.”

That’s how they roll with their shogi matches. Kuroo is always the crafty one always looking for new moves and patterns and use it the very next chance to have a match with Daichi. Daichi on the other hand, often gets surprise with the new attack patterns that Kuroo is experimenting on him. He wins and some and he loses some. But Daichi will not be able to have a proper sleep unless he gets to find the perfect counter on any of Kuroo’s new moves. Today is one of those days where his counters were successful.

“Well, those are just precautionary pre-battle preparations.” Kuroo supplied without blinking.

“Yeah, smartass.” Daichi expressed, obviously already through and wasted with the whole thing and not wanting to press on the matter any longer. 

Thank god Kuroo seemed to tone down as well that he didn’t want to stir another argument. They were silent for minutes focused on the movie for minutes until Daichi started to speak right after chewing a handful of popcorn.

“Hey, Tetsurou. Can I ask something?”

“Shoot Thighdais.”

“If you won today’s game, what movie would you choose us watch?”

“Harry Potter.”


End file.
